


Tylor's parents

by Shoantell



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Humour, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, The shield brothers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: First of all I like the name Tylor an I like Finn and Seth and i think they have great in ring chemistry.. Please tell me what you think I'm not very good  at this tried first time and it was not so good. Second time is a charm





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Tylor is living with his other Dad ( Finn) and his other Dad doesn't live with them ( Seth) they are together but not married... An leave in different cities and work keeps them apart.  
> This is told from Tylor's perspective...  
> Please tell me what you think? If I should continue or not??

Daddy ?little Tylor called out . yes! Baby! Answered Finn..  
Can I ask you a question an please don't be mad. Yes any thing baby! Tylor sighed! Well all my friends live with their parents both mommy an Daddy or two mommies or two Daddies. and then the is me my parents don't live together. Why can't Dad live with us or we live with him? Or dad dont love me?  
Finn looked at his with disbelief that his 4 year old could ask such a thing.  
Well Dad and I love each other so much an most importantly we love you OK don't forget that OK! Tylor looked at his dady an blinked with a smile ohk dady.  
So about not living with your Dad .  
we not married an work at different places and we can't just leave our work an pack up an leave honey so we thought its best if I live here with you and he live in new york an so we can get to travel a looot to see him Finn said with a smile. Now go to bed honey OK we love you always remember that. Your Dads love you very much your the best to ever happen to them OK.. Dad's little champ..  
I know I love you daddy Tylor said it with a smile and Finn kissed his little forehead and tucked him goodnight..  
Good night Dady . Good night honey bee..  
Tylor turned to his bed side an kissed his family photo Goodnight Dad someday we will be together and you will tuck me in I love you.  
Finn closed the door to his son's bedroom and he just stood there.talking to himself Seth please I need you.. Tylor needs you.

Thats it a decision needs to be made...


	2. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with a little advise I received from a dear author I'm trying chapter 2. Hope I can do better this time...  
> My fingers are crossed hope u it.. Then I will keep on writing.... Lol!  
> BTW Justin as in Justin Gabriel...

I don't know Seth I mean he thinks you don't love him. Finn was on the phone with Seth that night and he could not stop sniffing an holding back the tears that where threatening to fall. Baby I know Seth says i love him I love you you guys are my world i think about you guys everyday. Love you should have seen him, he was so hurt he kissed our picture goodnight said that you will tuck him in one day Seth it hurts to even think about it maybe I should ask Mr malor for a transfer letter and come to new York you know?Finn says. I would love that baby! But are you sure I mean your close to being partner with the firm and I don't want you to ruin your chances of getting that promotion you know baby, Seth tells him .. The line is silent finn!!! , baby are you there? ... Uh.m. I am here I just want to be with you I miss you ohh! Seth Tylor just needs his parents you know he sees his friends at school they living with their parents and he wants that you know. I know baby I know I love you Finn never forget that you and Tylor you Finn balor Rollins gave me something that no man could ever give me. I love you we will sort this out ohk! I love you too Finn says it with tears in his eyes and goodnight baby, good night..

\----------------_----------------

It was an early morning the whole house was filled with the smell of bacon. Morning daddy!! Morning love you slept well?   
Yes daddy he set on his chair and eat his cereal while humming along to the song playing in the background while Finn was singing along it was a classic.

You ready baby daddy has a big case and he has to be at the firm very early Finn is a Lawyer and its been his dream ever since high school an his running for partner at his law firm and 5 years ago him and Seth decided to not be careful during sex and bring Tylor in to this world he got pregnant and Seth decided to take up a high paying real estate agent job in new York city to be able to raise Tylor .now he has to drop Tylor at day care an be at the school play by 4 .  
Daddy! Daddy! Finn was brought out of his thoughts by his very curious son daddy are you ohk?  
Yes I'm fine honey daddy is just thinking ohk! Will you be at the school play today? Yes honey I won't miss for the world Tylor sighs I wish dad was coming I know honey I miss him too I love you daddy and I understand that dad has to work so that we can live in this fancy house and I love him too. He gave his daddy hug.

 

Finn sighs I love you more than life it self honey. Are we going to have dinner with unca rowman an unca Justin tonight ?   
Yes! Honey..


	3. Dad is home..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'm going to try to write a sex scene.  
> :). I'm going to be gone for a while trying to work on this story an other stories an assignments and work its no child's play. But hope u enjoy.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.. Other opinions are also welcome..

Roman's house.

Ohh! Tylor you did great you where a wonderful tree, I mean so cute an cuddly Justin hugged him. Thank you unca Justin your welcome Honey I'm just impressed and proud of you. You remembered all your lines and you dint stummer and the award for best actor goes to drumm roll please Tylor Balor Roman says as he enters the kitchen,  
Thank you unca Roman and he gives him a hug I love you guys we love you too honey. Now I know your Dad is proud of you Roman tells him and Tylor nods.

Finn can't help but laugh as he seats on a chair in the couples kitchen. He opens up his arms for Tylor as he rushes to give his daddy a hug, do you think Dad is proud ?  
Ohh!! Baby I sent him your video his so proud of his little man.thank you daddy your the best.  
Tylor ! Roman calls wanna plays video games?  
Yeah!! His little face lights up. 

Need help in the kitchen? Finn ask Justin... Yes please..  
So... Finn starts.  
So .... What ? Justin asks..  
Its just your glowing your happy unlike the last time I was here.. Finn tells him.  
Yeah!! Last time I was going through darkness. But now I'm fine.. Can you pass me the cucumber ? Justin ask Finn...  
Are you going to tell me or should I force it out of you?? Finn ask with a smile..  
Ohk!! If you insist so much..  
Uhm... I... Ohh!! Finn I'm... I'm pregnant...

What?? Get out of here..  
Yeah!  
How far?  
Well I'm 8 weeks .  
Woo!! This is exciting Roman must be happy you guys must be thrilled .. Yeah! His excited his just a little afraid you know after the last time.  
Yeah! I know..but this time just be positive ohk.. Justin nodded..

 

Dinner went fine ,Tylor is spending the night at his uncles and Finn is sitting on his couch watching monster in law. He was so focused on the movie he didn't even hear the do open and his baby daddy was standing behind his couch listening to him sniffing wiping his eyes every second. As the movie ended he felt arms around his neck hugging him from behind. Ohh! Seth he moaned. Yes ! Baby! Seth responded.  
Seth! Finn jumped into Seth's hands baby! I missed you Finn was rumbling kissing Seth all over his face.  
I missed you too baby..  
Seth kissed his neck just the way Finn liked it bitting and licking.  
Baby!! Baby!! Mhmm!! Seth!! Finn called out. Yeah! Baby.  
In... The ..bedroom Finn said out of breath.Seth carried him in to the bedroom. Placed him on the bed and went to that spot over again..  
Baby! When did .. Ahh! You .. Ahh! Get here??  
Silence .... Seth!!  
Shh, let me work, Seth said.  
Finn . Breath hitched when he felt Seth lapping at his entrance. He licked his lips and bit into his knuckle. He let put a moan when Seth pushed his finger  
Seeeethh!!

You like that ?  
Yes."  
Set chuckled and got to his feet. He slowly fingered his boyfriend as he licked his boyfriend's hard member.  
Seth.. Ahh! God!! Please...  
Please what baby?  
Tell me what you want baby,!  
I need you, Finn said.  
Seth kissed the side of his neck and put in another finger and stroked his boyfriend Finn 's member faster .  
Seth, please . Finn came and leaned back against his boyfriend.  
You love that?  
I would love it better if you would make love to me you know fuck me..  
Seth.. I'm just getting the condoms baby I'll be right back.  
Ohk! I will be waiting Finn grinned.  
Seth came back to bed Finn felt the bed dippen an Seth between his legs..  
Aaahh!... Fock ... Seth.. Been so long I.. Ahh!! I miss...ed you soon much.. Seth continued to thrust , unable to help himself.  
The tightness of Finn's ass hugging his cock was a feeling of homecoming, making him want more of it. Finn moaned, clinging to Seth as Seth fucked him, tearing his ass. Seth's hands moved, gripping Finn's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Scream my name baby, baby... Let me hear you ... Fuck so tight..." Seth growled in Finn's ear. Finn let Seth's name spill from his lips , a whispered pant he couldn't resist. However, Seth didn't like that. He shifted his Angle , slamming hard into Finn's prostate. The desired scream ripped through Finn, Seth 's name bouncing high off the ceiling and walls.  
Fock... Yes, Seth.... Fock me... Right there.. Ohh god...!  
Finn screamed out Seth's name as he came his cum splashing into Seth's hand and Seth cum inside the condom..  
Danm!!  
That was.....  
Amazing.. Seth exclaimed..  
I missed you so much baby.. Seth said.  
And Tylor?  
And Tylor too..  
Seth captured Finn's lips with a passionate kiss...  
I love you baby.. Seth kissed him again.  
I love you too.

They where disturbed by a knock on their lounge room door..  
Fuck Seth put on his jeans..  
The knock continues. I'm coming don't break the door jeez! 

What! Up bro!  
WTF! Dean.....  
Are you happy to see me?  
Uhm... When? What?  
Gimme a high bro..  
Baby who is it ??  
Its just Dean love..  
Finn is already by the bottom of the stairs in his boxers an one of Seth's shirt.  
Ohh! Hy Finnigan. Dean pulled him into a hug. You smell like sex dean told him.  
Oh! Dean always funny Finn chucked.but what are you doing here ?  
I would... he moved out of the way ... I would like you to meet Dolph my boyfriend..


	4. Family comes first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is the eldest and Seth is the youngest of Stephanie an Hunter's boys and dean is the middle child . so after high school Dean went to MIT an become an IT specialist an 2 years ago he meet Dolph a cute chef.  
> So now now his home and they haven't seen him in 2 years..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't choose your family.. Even though sometimes Roman wishes he was the only child..  
> Enjoy.. I hope I get criticism and help where its needed. And thanks to everyone who has left a kudos and have viewed thank you i wasn't expecting so many hits thank you.

Dolph this is my baby brother Seth. And his lovely baby mama Finn.. They all laughed ohh!! Dean still the same funny as always hi! Nice to meet you all well nice to meet you too. They where sitting in the lounge room so Dean how have you been I mean its been what 3 years, yeah! Man. I have been in Vegas , Vegas ha! Yeah thats where I meet my princess and Dolph blushed as Dean kissed his chick. Finn came back with pants on and sat down next to his baby daddy. So Are you guys staying the night Finn asks ..  
Well we where thinking of booking the hotel. Nonsense you are family you guys will take the spare room and goodnight Finn said with a smile . goodnight guys dean and Dolph said.

IN SETH AN FINN'S BEDROOM

So... Finn asked taking his pants and boxers off sleeping only in Seth's T shirt. So .. What!   
Seth responds getting between the sheets in his boxers. You arrive today and your brother too its no coincidence I was coming home to my family and Dean obviously has some big announcement you will see ohk! Finn responds cuddling close to Seth Goodnight baby . goodnight love Seth kisses the top of his head.

 

Everyone woke to the smell of delicious food   
Goodmornin Finn said Goodmornin I hope you don't mind I made breakfast for everyone Dolph said .uhm... Well you are a chef they both chuckled . good morning what's that smell dean asked coming in to the kitchen ohh! Baby just making breakfast ohk! I will just have an orange juice he sat next to Finn on the kitchen stool. When is Seth marrying you dean asked Finn chuckled before Finn could answer Seth answered well I could ask you the same thing. Goodmornin baby he kissed Finn on the lips just quick kiss morning love.. They where seated by the kitchen table eating breakfast when the door opened and a little voice spoke Daddy! Ohh! Dad.. Dad.. You home you home.. Ohh...... Dad I missed you so much. Tylor was screaming out of excitement unca Roman is here too with unca Justin. Oh OK buddy. Hei! Buddy I missed you so much Seth was hugging tylor did you see the video daddy sent I was a tree. Yes I did champ you where great my future Hollywood star. Tylor chuckled.. Hello baby bro a deep voice came in the kitchen unca Roman its Dad look dad is home I see buddy and no greetings for your dearest little brother dean asked with a smile. Hello deano how you been ... Well I have been good bro! This is Dolph my boyfriend and Dolph baby this is my elder brother Roman and his husband Justin .. Hello Dolph said hello they both replied. Tylor looked to his dad an back and the strangers ohh! Tylor honey this is your uncle dean Finn introduced hello buddy e'llow he responded hiding his face on his dad's neck. Have you spoken to mom and dad dean Roman asked, well I have been meaning too but you know work. Well its your lucky day because we having lunch with them later..   
Shit I'm dead .... Dean thought... 

 

 

LATER THAT DAY..

 

DEAN AMBROSE HELMSLEY... Stephanie screamed walking in to the kitchen. Ohh ... Shit hide me roman no. Your on your own. Fine .. You always been a sell out roman just smiled let's see how you get out of this one Lil bro... mom,dad . do not mom an dad us when you haven't been home in 3 years you don't call you just texts when it suits you what the hell is wrong with you.. Well mom you know work is just hectic is that all you got to say for yourself I am disappointed in you dean I thought college will change you but you still the same Stephanie was speaking softly almost like she's hurt. Mom I know but I would like you to meet someone mom an Dad this is my boyfriend Dolph and congratulations your going to be grandparents because his pregnant.  
What... Everyone gasped .. Uhm hi! Dolph waved shyly ..  
What did you just say she asked still shocked an excited at the same time ohh .. Wow... Uhm. Come here she gave Dolph a hug ohh... Wow Hunter this is big news hunter nods his head while smiling at Dolph and this honey with teach him some responsibility .yeah! I totally agree with you dad. I mean dean is going going to be a dad everyone laughed.. Grand pa grandma Tylor runs down the stairs to his grandparents.. Tylor what did I say about running in the house I'm sorry daddy ... Its ohk baby Finn tells him he hugs his grand parents did you see my play ohh yes pumpkin im so proud of you we all are he sat on his chair while Finn brought him his food eat honey thank you daddy I love you so much. I love you too honey.. 

So Dolph how did you guys meet... Well its a bit of a funny story he chuckled a bit.. I would deffinately love to hear it Seth said.  
Well dean came to my restaurant about 2 years ago and after he did the survey where you personally compliment the chef and I came out instead of compliments he asked me out and I said yes and we have been together ever since.

Wow! Dean I dint know you had it in yah, shut up .... Everyone laughed..  
Ohh.. Welcome to the family Dolph Stephanie gave him a hug an so did hunter and the rest of the guys..

You really can't choose your family dean thought to himself .  
He was glad to be home..


	5. I don't like it when you cry..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I'm going to start using months for my pregnancy. Bcz I'm not gud with weeks.
> 
> So Seth is leaving for new York and Tylor doesn't like the idea one bit..  
> Finn is heartbroken and Seth doesn't know what to do.

Fuck , so close, " he managed.

Seth kissed and nipped at Finn's shoulders and neck, enjoying the reactions he was getting from him.

When he gripped Finn's cock, jerking him hard, he knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

" cum for me baby." He whispered in Finn's ear, nipping the lobe sharply. 

Finn had always came on command, Seth's words always has him shooting , thrusting back against the hard body holding him there.

Seth came with a growl, butting Finn's neck again as his cock throbbed in his tight ass.

He pulled away when he could, turning Finn and kissing him softly under the spray of the shower.

Finn wrapped his arms around Seth's neck holding him close as they kissed. " come to new York with me." Seth told him..

They where getting dressed in their bedroom when Finn finally answered.

" baby ", you know I can't Tylor has day care and I have work. I know we will home school him baby. Seth said.

I miss you Finn I need you guys with me I need my family with me . Seth came and wrapped his around Finn's neck from behind kissing his collar bone..

" daddy .. Daddy" .they heard from the door.  
Yes, honey Finn responded. I'm hungry Tylor said. Ohk, pumpkin go downstairs and I will be there to give you breakfast Ohk..

They heard Tylor's little footsteps. And Finn kissed Seth passionately before he left for the kitchen fully dressed. 

 

Tylor was sitting on his chair, singing, 

Yankee doodle came to town ridding on a pony, stuck a leather in his cap and called it macaroni!.× 2

Good morning pumpkin. Good morning daddy, are you crying daddy"? Little Tylor looked at his daddy with sad eyes.Finn smiled and looked at his son, No, my boy.

What would you like cereal or oat meal?  
Mhmhm!! I will go with Tylor was thinking hard and got disturbed when Seth kissed his mop hair. Dad, I was thinking.

Oh! .. Sorry baby. Seth and Finn locked eyes and chuckled..  
Cereal. I will eat cereal, Ohk, honey.

While Tylor was eating Seth held Finn's waist and pulled him close and kissed him.  
Tylor made huuu! Sounds. Daddy and Dad sitting on a tree.

Finish eating your breakfast young men, Finn told him. Oright daddy..

 

I love you Seth whispered in Finn's ear, Finn looked into Seth's eyes and he could see the truth in them. I love you too, you know I'm doing this for you right, and Tylor, Seth told him. Finn just nodded.

I just can't help but wonder who you are with in new York, I know its silly but I just can't help it. I'm scared to loose you seth, I feel like your going to find some one better than me. And leave me..

I love you, and we've been through aot together. And you and Tylor are my world without you guys I'm nothing, Seth took Finn's hand and placed it on his heart you Finn balor Rollins , you mean so much to me that I'm calling you with my grand mothers maiden name. Rollins. Finn tried to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall, the day I started calling you with this name was the day I made you mine.

You are the king of my heart, your my reason for breathing, and Tylor made me a Dad he gave me the world's greatest tittle. Dad..

So they may come but they will never be you. . we are Tylor's parents. We in this together, Finn smiled and hugged Seth.. I love you. 

 

 

 

"Dad," no.. Don't go. No.. Daddy please tell him not to leave us, Tylor was crying at the airport they took Seth to the airport and Tylor was not happy. 

Buddy. I will be back soon ohk for your birthday party, no, no, no, no, dad don't go. Dad. Finn just held on to him while he cried and Seth kissed his forehead and Finn's lips.  
He whispered I love you. Finn mouthed back.. While holding on to Tylor who was kicking and screaming for his Dad..

He watched as his dad disappeared and he fell asleep screaming his dad not to leave them.

 

 

 

By the time they got home he was sleeping in the car. Finn carried him in to the house and placed him in his bedroom, and kissed his forehead, goodnight pumpkin pie.. Goodnight daddy Tylor mumbled..

Finn switched of the light and picked up his phone. And called his number one fan.

Hello Mom". Hy honey. Why you calling in the middle of the night. And don't say you miss me, sorry mom I dint check the time difference between America and Ireland..

Ohh.. Mom.. Its just too much. You know with Seth in new York and me and Tylor in Iowa, I just get so lonely and I miss Seth. 

Finn was crying now, and today it was worse Tylor was crying at the airport when his dad left..

Am I making the right decision? Finn asked his mom. By staying in Iowa while Seth is in new York asked his mom..

You love Seth" yes , I do. Do you want to be with him? Yes. Then you know what to do honey, I can't make that decision for you.. 

Really, yes! Only you can make that choice. Remember Tylor needs both his parents, its no longer about the two of you. The is a third person who needs you guys.

So honey, follow your heart. Thank you mom  
I love you. I love you honey.  
Remember in love we have to make sacrifices..bye mom. Bye baby.

Finn hanged up. He sighed, he needs to make a decision..Tylor deserves happiness.


	6. Call the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohk the tittle is from Celine Dion's Call the man..  
> I'm the biggest fan of Finn and Seth..  
> They just cute together and their little son..
> 
> Just some bonding btwn bro's in-laws..  
> And lots of crying Finn misses Seth and hormones..   
> We'll to the story..

" Tyty" Finn called.  
Hhm. Daddy Tylor answered..

" how do you feel about moving ", Finn asked.  
" like moving to live with Dad"? Tylor asked. Tylor spoked while playing with his super man action figure.

" yes honey like moving to new York to live with Dad.  
Tylor got excited and hugged his daddy...  
" really Daddy" he asked .yes honey Finn answered.  
But first you spending the day with Grandma and grandpa, so I get play in grandma's pool like DAd when he was little. Tylor asked.  
Finn nodded and then the was a knock on the door..  
" Be right there". Hello Stephanie.  
Tylor came running, GRANDMA!!!!! , he screamed and Stephanie just smiled. You ready to go. She asked.. Hhmm!! Tylor nodded with excitement bye daddy he came over and kissed his grandma and Finn whispered be good for grandma and grandpa Ohk... Yes Daddy Tylor answered..

Finn waved goodbye to them as Stephanie's Mercedes drove off.he walked in the house closed the door and sighed.

 

 

 

 

He had snacks and samoosa's and bottles of sparkling water since its good for pregnant people Finn also had a bottle of rum for himself.. He looked at the table and nodded as he was about to look at the time the door swing open.. Hello!! It was Justin we let ourselves in Dolph said, its Ohk it was unlocked anyway they give each other hugges, i hope you dont mind said Justin I brought snacks I already made them but we will add its fine.

They sat down on the couch and Finn brought two glasses to pour water and seth's rum glass.   
" miss him already "? Dolph asked looking at the glass.  
" yeah"Finn answered with a big smile..   
He pored a glass of rum for himself.   
I just remember you guys from back in high school and I told Roman that this two are soulmates.said Justin.

It was an hour later and Finn was tipsy, they where all laughing.

When I first meet Dean I thought he was homeless, said Dolph putting hands on his face. You know when the manager called me and said brace yourself. " the is a homeless guy asking for the chef" I panicked I thought I was going to loose my Job I mean I work for a 5 star restaurant and my boss she's a bitch who hates and she said one more strike I'm out for helping the homeless so I walked out and he smiled and I fell in love. 

What?? Justin asked.

He had on his leather jacket with old looking boots and they where muddy and he was demanding to see the chef..  
They chuckled ..

" well" Justin said when I first saw Roman I was new in the US the school and he was smiling with Seth I just couldn't help but stare and he waved and smiled and I turned around quickly with a blush on my cheeks.  
And after school he asked me out and well the rest is history. He said while rubbing his growing belly..

 

Finn was grinning well Seth and I just clicked when we meet. And we came back to each other again after college and well Tylor came.. I really love him you guys he said starting to get sad and Justin held his hand, I don't know what I would do if I loose him you know when he found out I was pregnant with Tylor he was not ready he was so scared, be was like " no! You can't be ain't you on a pill"?  
Finn laughed and they joined in... 

I was like you asking that now tears threatening to fall, and I told him I'm keeping the baby he looked at me with those big eyes and nodded and from the on Tylor has and still is his dad's boy..

We are so lucky they raised their glasses a toast to bro's in laws..

 

 

 

 

It was late and Finn was laying on his bed with a phone in his ear, he was talking to his baby daddy " I spoke to him and he was so excited love" said Finn.

" I'm sorry that you have to go through this baby " Seth said.

" I understand I just have to tell Mr malor and ask for a transfer to the new York office". 

" just wish we didn't have so many commitments ".

" me too" said Finn.

" you know Ty is not here" Finn said..  
Seth chuckled, what are you wearing. He asked is it that red lace thong I got you for valentines day Seth asked. Well maybe yes maybe no.  
" Finn stop teasing" said Seth.  
I need you to touch yourself like you know how I always touch you.   
Mmm Finn moaned as he was pleasuring himself.  
And I want you to stroke yourself, ahh! Fuck, baby this feels so good, fuck Finn I miss you.

Its been a week since Seth last saw Finn, so they missed each other a lot.  
Seth Finn called out..  
Finn baby Seth called out...  
Fuck I'm close Seth said... Ahh!! Seth ahh! Finn screamed seth's name as he cum filled his had an he can hear on the other line that seth just shoot his load..  
Fuck! Seth said as they where coming doing from their highs..  
" baby " Finn called.  
" yeah " love said Seth..

I love you please remember that, I always will baby..  
You coming for Tylor's birthday party right? Finn asked.   
Yes love I want the whole day without Tylor next day . I am going to show you how much I have missed you. I'm going to sex you to sleep, really? Asked finn.  
Yep promised Seth..

I love you Finn Rollins Finn blushed love you too baby...

They both drifted off to sleep arguing about who should hang up first..


	7. Tylor's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week and Seth is home for Tylor's birthday..  
> And love is in the air and lots of presents..

The door opened and Finn didn't hear it since he was in the laundry room sorting out clean laundry with dirty laundry, it was a weekend of Tylor's birthday so he didn't have to be in the office and Tylor was not here so he didn't have to keep checking upstairs . so he was just in the basement listen to music.

He jumped when a pair of hands slid down on his waist sides hei! Seth said. hello baby finn said jumping into the arms of the one who loves him.

When did you get here? Finn asked. They spoke like three days ago, but its been a week since their phone sex, and they have been texting. But three days ago they spoke about Tylor's birthday..

Seth pulled him close to his chest, fuck I missed you so much he grabbed Finn and pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly. He had waited so long and his body reacted quickly to Finn's moans and gasps. Lifting Finn up, he pressed his crotch and his hips against Finn's slowly. Finn took a sharp intake of breath and whined softly. " oh Seth, I miss you so much." Nuzzling his face against Finn's neck, Seth closed his eyes and concentrated on grinding his hips against Finn's crotch. He could feel both of them hardening underneath their cloeths. He loved to hear Finn's moans they aroused him to no end.  
Moving his head , he nibbled on Finn's neck, ears and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss. Thrusting his tongue in to Finn's mouth, he explored his mouth and then sucked on Finn's toungue. He released Finn's tongue and sucked on his bottom lip into his mouth by this time , both were panting harshly. Finn moaned and pressed his lower body against Seth, he had wrapped his legs around seth's waist for levarage and Seth pulled Finn's pants down and starting stroking him and unbuttoned his own pants and released his own crotch and lined it with Finn's tight entrance..  
Ohh! Fuck Finn said. Ohh! Baby I missed you so much..  
Ahh! Ahh! Seth baby... Harder.. Ahh!

Seth put one of Finn's leg down and lifted the other one on his shoulder and thrusted deep into Finn. Ahh! ... Ohh! God.. Seeeeeeeth, ohh! Fuck.. Finn screamed as Seth hit his prostate. I'm close baby fuck Seth I'm close, not yet baby Seth said as he lifted both of Finn's legs and he put them between Finn's head on his both sides of the neck and thrusted in to him harder and faster.  
Ohh! Baby... Fuck baby.. Ohh! Yes. Did you miss me Seth asked...  
Finn did not trust himself to speak he just nodded, you want me to let you cum Seth asked.. He noodde.... Y...yes...yes. Please Seth stroked him as orgasims hit both of them. Finn's was trembling in the feeling that overcame them.

You ohk"? Seth asked.  
Finn completely blanked out after coming.he couldn't vocalize anything but a ragged moan.

Finally he spoke. I.... Woooow... You..... I .... Need to nap.  
Okay baby Seth said as he lifted him upstairs and put him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

 

 

 

It was in the afternoon when Seth was comfortable in his lounge in sweatpants and a tank top when the door opened and Stephanie walked in with Tylor and his uncles behind..

" hello"! Anybody home she asked as she put groceries on the kitchen counter Seth walked into the kitchen, hello everyone he said.  
Dad" Tylor screamed at his dad. He ran to Seth who lifted him up in mid air.  
When did you get here? He asked.  
This morning champ Seth said..

Where is daddy? Tylor asked.  
His sleeping champ.  
OK! Tylor said. 

He went to his room.

So you arrive this morning and its in the afternoon and Finn is still sleeping. Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

Well his worn out seth told them They laughed, damn little brother you going to be the death of that boy.

 

An hour later Finn woke up to the face of his little angel grinning next to him and he just grinned back. He just pictured his younger self.  
" morning daddy its my birthday today" he said jumping on the bed, I know Finn said, hei! How about you go to dad while I freshen up OK..  
Tylor nodded ohk daddy.. I love you daddy I love you baby Tylor kissed his daddy and left.

 

20 minutes later he came downstairs to a full house and Tylor's friends from day care and their parents. Daddy look at all the presents.

After they sang Stephanie announced " its time , are you ready to cut the cake ? She asked. Yes but first you blow out the candles and make a wish Tylor did as he was told and he made a wish, " I wish my dads could live together " he thought.  
And he blow out the candles.

Yei! They all cheered. 

It was now time to open the presents.  
" start with mine dean handed it to him, ohk he unwrapped it and it was a PSP the latest version with the games.

Tylor's face filled with joy, woow! Thank you uncle dean he walked over and gave him a hug and Dolph too.

And then it was his grandparents next and they got him an iPhone wrote. Woooooow! Grandma a phone an iPhone thank you grandma he couldn't help but smile so bright with a smile similar to his Daddy.

He now forget about his other parents because he was enjoying his iPhone.. 

 

Later that night.

 

They put Tylor to bed and his phone was now charging. They left for their bedroom.

I can't believe Stephanie got him a phone his five baby. Finn said.  
Maybe its for when they need to talk to him. They can call my phone or house phone..  
Baby calm down said Seth putting his hands on Finn's shoulders.

Ohk! Finn said with a smile when we move in with you to new York we will have to sell this house and I made lots of memories here and its not just a house its a home.

Seth kissed him I know baby. Finn pulled away and took his pants off just sleeping with seth' s shirt and no underwear. Seth slapped his ass..  
Finn smiled as he got under the covers and kissed Seth and Seth pulled him close as they snuggled with each other.

I love you Seth said as he drifted off to sleep. Goodnight baby I love you too.


	8. Family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i saw a video of Finn singing with Elias on Instagram.. And I just couldn't help but imagine Finn singing for Seth while making breakfast.
> 
> I love this family that I have created they cute. Pls comment if u think so. Or leave a kudos.. :). :) its a short chapter its just the parents on this one.

Something bout you makes me feel like a dangerous women, something bout ×3 makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't .  
Seth walked into the kitchen and listened to Finn sing, he just stood there and smiled.  
He wrapped his arms around him from behind. Finn leaned back and enjoyed the feeling.

Morning love Finn said.  
You sound so good singing that song, Seth told him yeah! You make me feel like a dangerous man Finn said.  
I do ? Asked Seth  
Yes Finn answered.  
I'm glad you are here Finn told him, and you know what makes me happy is that you are not leaving anytime soon.  
Yeah! I'll make love to you like you want me to and I will not let go until you tell me too. Did you just quote boys to men Finn asked with a smile.  
You bet your pretty ass I did. Seth turned him around and looked in to his eyes and kissed him Finn opened his mouth to let him in, fuck I just want to hold you. Finn moved to dish up and Seth sat down by the breakfast table.

So Finn said your son was asking me if he we get a brother when he gets to new York, Seth chocked on his OJ what!!.  
Yep! Finn nodded do you want another child Seth asked, well I would love to have another child you know but not when things are like this we struggling to raise Tylor we live in separate places we always traveling. I just think that we can plan for it first I don't want the Tylor incident.. They laughed yeah! But if its here then the is nothing we can do Seth told him as Finn moved to sit on his lap.

We can always get him a dog Seth suggested Finn looked at him Seth Rollins Helmsley is this your way of getting the dog you have always wanted.  
Seth looked at him with those big puppy eyes Finn just shock his head and kissed him.  
Let's get cleaned up Tylor will be here anytime now, its a good thing Dean is getting to know Tylor Seth said.  
We need to thank Dolph for getting pregnant its a practice for Dean. Finn said as they disappeared in to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what Tylor looks like.  
> He has Finn's smile and seth's eyes and his grandmother's hair and very brilliant like his daddy with seth's height. So his forehead is like Finn's with his long hair covering it. Finn always puts it in a bun..
> 
> His cute if you try to imagine him.


	9. Lies bring trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seth is home and his not leaving anytime soon his on leave, thats what he told finn is it true.  
> We just have to find out and Finn thinks that they are moving to new York..  
> We will see. Enjoy.

So have you told him roman asked Seth. No Seth answered with a sigh, why not roman asked I mean baby bro you trying to build a family here and lies can destroy all this beautiful thing you built. I know bro i just don't know how to approach the situation they both sighed. I mean he thinks we moving to new York and I resigned from my work so that I can close to them but I just don't know how his going to take this I mean you should have seen his face Roman his excited that we'll get to see each other often.  
So this is your chance you tell him the truth the whole truth if he loves you he will support your idea Roman told him. Seth nooded but was still feeling doubtful, so you and Dad will invest in my company Seth asked his brother. Yeah baby bro Dad agreed but his waiting for you to tell Finn and Mom the truth first, roman said , yes I deffinately will I will tell Finn tonight about everything the whole truth.  
Good now I got to go ohk give my nephew a big hug for me ohk. Bye Rome I will do that.

Tylor was sitting next to his Dad on the couch he couldn't hear the conversation between the two because Seth put headsets on his ears and made the call. He smiled as he removed the headsets from Tylor hei buddy you ready for a serious but whooping Seth said playfully as he handed Tylor the controller for the his new PSP. Be careful old man Tylor said, who you calling old man Seth asked laughing, you Dad now watch as I beat you they both chuckled.

 

 

 

Are you sure Dolph asked Finn as they sat in the restaurant having brunch, Finn told him that its not good to buy baby things before the baby is born. I mean we already bought a crib and some few cloeths, I don't you know my mom always said it was bad luck since we Irish Finn told him.  
We haven't bought anything Justin told them we waiting for the last month to buy only things I will need for the hospital, ohh you guys they so cute when they are little in their little cloeths Finn said.  
When are having another one they asked him. Well actually we were discussing it Seth and I after Tylor asked me if he will be getting a brother when we get to new York..  
What they all laughed, yes and Seth and I discussed it he doesn't have a problem with it. I would love to have another baby and so does Seth.  
They all smiled, you and Seth make cute babies look at Tylor Dolph said..  
They chuckled and talked while enjoying their brunch.

 

 

 

Baby I'm home Finn said as he threw the keys in the key bowl on the table by the door, no respond he walked into the living and he smile at the picture in front of him.  
Seth was sleeping on the floor wearing grey sweatpants without a shirt and Tylor was just in his underwear and they were sleeping peacefully Finn couldn't help but smile at the sight he took out his phone and took a picture and made it his wall paper.  
Seth started to stir and finn smiled at him hei baby, hei Seth said you back yes I'm back you guys look sweet sleeping Finn said.  
Baby Seth took Finn's hands and they walked into the kitchen. You know I love you guys right, and I would do anything for you guys right Finn nooded. And smiled Seth wat is it you scaring me baby.  
Baby we not moving I mean you not moving. Im not Finn asked confused, yes I'm not on leave baby I resigned to be with you guys because. What... Wha...t Finn asked confused..  
I'm starting my own company baby and Dad and Roman agreed to invest in my company baby.  
But what about the house and school for Tylor Finn asked, I got it all covered baby I paid upfront you don't have to worry.so I'm meeting with Dad and Roman on Monday to discuss the proposal baby. Seth told him, Finn just stood there, it felt like ages before he spoke. What is it about, he asked what.. Seth aske , your company. Its about infrastructure development its just what I was doing in new York but here in Davenport Seth said. And you sure about your Dad and Roman. Yes baby I'm sure Seth said smiling, so I don't know baby I like the idea you will be close to us, we will see you every day Tylor won't miss you and cry when you leave. We just have to tell him that we no longer moving that Dad is back home. But I'm not doing that you are breaking the sad news to him, what said news Seth asked. That his not moving to the big Apple as he called it with his uncle dean.  
Ohk I ... I can do that Seth told him, i will start up on dinner Finn said. Your not mad are you, Seth asked no I'm not mad I'm just disappointed that you dint tell me when you got home, you kept it a secret from me your partner lies create trouble Seth I never keep anything from you, I'm honest because I'm trying to build a family here. I know love I know Seth said Finn looked at him disappointed, but nooded please baby Seth told him, I love you I don't want to loose you, you and Tylor are my world Seth said. Finn smiled I know baby im not mad I support you hundred percent love Finn told him. You creating a future legacy for your kids. They kissed and heard footsteps Seth lifted Tylor and they hugged, his little family Seth will never trade them for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for the hits and kudos & comments.


	10. Dad  it's just a spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long Easter weekend..  
> Happy Easter.

Taylor walked down stairs wearing a white coat laughing his evil laugh... I'm doctor evil and my associates invisible Kevin and I are going to turn dad into robo dad and his going to to steal grandma's cookies. and he continued laughing Seth was sitting on the couch watching a football game he turned to see Finn who was smiling as Tylor came up to his dad and pretend to turn him into robo dad.

I am changing baby help I don't want to be robo dad Seth said shrinking down on the couch. Oh no honey Finn pretended to be scared.  
Seth stood up and started speaking like a robot.. I am robodad and I'm going to steal the cookies he walked up to Finn and lifted him up and took the cookies and hand one to Tylor. Finn was just laughing, no dad put daddy down we not stealing him he has to make dinner they all laughed. Dad you breaking character Tylor pouted, Finn went back to the kitchen and continued his task. And the was a knock at the door Finn answered and Roman stood with Justin next to him hello come in in they went inside and Roman asking where are they, playing Marvel's agents cool I get to be superhero uncle Roman walked up to the lounge and got into character not so fast Evil Tylor and your invisible Manion you bring my brother back this instant. Tylor laughed you can't stop it's only you, watch me it's only you by that being said Dean walked in he has me he said incredible D but. But.... But.tylor starmmed I vanished you into a volcano.... It can't be.  
Dolph, Justin and Finn just watched shaking their heads, volcano Dolph asked, Finn nooded with a laugh, watch he told them.

Bring our brother back now they demanded, Tylor laughed catch me first he laughed getting behind the couch and coming out pretending to be in his evil Mobil Dean pretended to be zoom and catching Seth and and Roman pretended to catch invisible Kevin. Give up Doctor Tylor it's over never he echoed up the stairs. 

Hei, bro they said, uncle Dean uncle Roman Taylor came rushing down stairs hei buddy. Woow Dolph clapped bravo, wow that was incredible. Thanx uncle Dolph Tylor took his juice from his daddy.

 

Dinner is ready Finn told them, wow Tylor great acting can I be your date to the movie premiere. He asked sure Tylor said, Tylor you not taking your daddy Justin asked. Whats a movie premiere. It's when you watch your movie before anyone else they explained.. ohk then I'm taking my daddy. They laughed Tylor... What I'm doctor evil and he evil laughed...

They were having desert and the guys continue to watch the paused football game. Finn loaded the dishwasher, you guys look like you can pop any time now he told them. Dold smiled we can't wait to meet our angel you know , you don't know the sex he asked I want it to be a surprise but Dean says it's a boy. Ain't they all Seth was like that. Roman is hoping for a little girl but he won't say no if it's a boy Justin said.

 

Everyone was gone now and Tylor was tucked in they were now in their bedroom making out shirtless, Seth looked up when he noticed a shadow oh fuck baby he pulled Finn close what... Finn asked it's a giant spider, where he asked over there. Seth go and kill that spider Finn demanded non.. love you kill it now before it has baby spiders running around.   
Tylor was going to the bathroom when he heard the noise he opened the door and took a magazine from the bedroom table and rolled it and smacked the spider, he looked back and said " dad it's just a spider" and he left for the bedroom as soon as the door closed they laughed. Such bravery Finn said . Seth looked at him and spoke I wonder were he gets it from, certainly not from you Finn mumbled. What Seth asked nothing I just love you Finn kissed him. I love you too and I could have killed that spider Seth said, sure thing babe goodnight love.


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my little family...

Daddy can I get icecream before dinner ? Tylor asked while playing a video game with his Dad.

What ? Finn asked surprised.  
Honey you can't have icecream before dinner.

Why? Tylor asked frowning.

Because you going to ruin your dinner.

But daddy, Tylor called .

Dad always gives me icecream before dinner. Tylor said.  
Seth laughed what! What! Me noooo.  
Tylor looked at him, but you always do dad.

Seth signaled him to be quite. Tylor that's supposed to be our little secret buddy.

Ohh! Tylor gasped. 

Yes buddy secret like we don't tell daddy he said glaring at his son.

 

Finn appeared from the kitchen and looked at Seth and his son. You always give him icecream before dinner Seth really Finn shook his head he could not believe what he heard he went back into the kitchen to finish off dinner.

Tylor looked at his dad and sighed the will be no icecream before dinner is it.

Yes! honey the will be no icecream buddy.

Dinner went fine and Tylor and Seth had no dessert. The was light conversation here and there between the parents.

 

Daddy! Tylor called as Finn was tucking him in bed, are you mad at daddy ? 

Why? Would you say that honey, Finn asked.

Because you did not give us dessert after dinner. Tylor spoke.

Finn chuckled and kissed Taylors forehead, I'm not mad at dad or you ohk buddy it's just you guys need to learn a lesson, no keeping things from me now on ohk! Are we clear.

Yes daddy Tylor agreed goodnight daddy I love you, goodnight baby I love you too.

 

 

Finn walked into the bedroom and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth he came out and found Seth on his phone he just jumped on to the his bedside and took out his phone and went through his Instagram account liking pictures of friends and colleagues.

Seth looked at him and sighed how long are you going to be like this?

Finn glared at him, don't be like that baby.  
Finn still glared at him.

Baby please talk to me.

What do you want me to say seth, Finn asked

Say something anything besides this, this silent treatment. It's been going on for a while now. Seth said.

Finn chuckled softly and looked at Seth you don't tell me anything, you don't even involve me in any of your business, you just do things on your own we supposed to be a team we supposed to work with each other but no! You had to take every decision all by yourself so what should I say your the decision maker here.

Baby it's not like that I just haven't had time you know and you have been busy with work it just slipped my mind love.

It is very funny how whenever it involves your company I have no idea but your family knows accept your boyfriend your lover Finn sighed.

Baby please understand that it was just an idea you know to take the business to LA it's not a final decision.

I just feel like you just got back home and now you are leaving again it's not fair to me to Tylor baby Finn was now crying baby I just can't have you to myself why can't we be a normal family Finn asked.

I'm not going anywhere baby I'm here and we gonna be a family now how about we make a baby Seth teased kissing Finn's neck. We already have a baby Finn reminded him with a moan.

I know I missed the first pregnancy I just want to be there when you're pregnant you know just to see how sexy rock it.

Finn laughed baby we can't,  
Why not? Seth asked .

I'm on a pill since when? Seth asked.  
After Tylor was born I just did not want to go through another pregnancy alone I was scared the first time, not married still young I just felt like a disappointment to my mom and dad they were expecting more from me after law school and I just graduated with a present for them and I had to stay at home and raise a child instead of looking for a job and making my family proud and you were never around and Finn was now crying I felt like you don't care. Finn said with his head now on Seth's chest.

I'm sorry baby I did not know you felt that way I just thought you were fine with everything you know. I'm here now and wherever I go I'm taking my family with me, you and Tylor are my everything you guys are the reason I work so hard to get the best results.

I love you guys , he said kissing Finn on the forehead and they stayed like that enjoying each other's warm embrace.


End file.
